Conqueror
"Conqueror" was a former Dark Hunter and the leader of The Army of "Conqueror". He was killed once during his battle against "The Shadowed One," and was destroyed again during The Battle of the Army of "Conqueror" and the Kingdom of Ehlek by the Barraki warlord Ehlek. Early Life/Hand of Artakha Originally a crowd favorite warrior on Sidorak's home island, Conqueror later joined the Hand of Artakha. After the Hand of Artakha was disbanded, Conqurer returned to his home-land only to discover it in ruin and almost all of his species wiped out. He later learned that the Barraki warlord known as Ehlek of the League of Six Kingdoms was responsible. Rebuilding/Recruiting Swearing revenge, Conqueror began to rebuild his homeland into a kingdom. He then began to recruit beings from all over the land into his armies. Vortixx, Skakdi, Zyglak, and Dark Hunters alike joined him. However, Before his armies could grow to be a match for the League of Six Kingdoms, the Brotherhood of Makuta intervened and caused his empire to collapse. Eventually, he was forced to join the Dark Hunters for survival, disappointing his followers. There he gained the code name "Conqueror." Dark Hunters/Death Around five hundered years before the Great Cataclysim, Conqueror attempted to overthrow the Dark Hunter leader, known as The Shadowed One. When the battle was about to end, The Shadowed One managed to blast Conqurer with his eyebeams, disentegrating his foe. This, however was not the last The Shadowed One would see of Conqurer... Revival/Building the Army About five hundred years later, Conquerer was revived by unknown means and disappeared. Since then he made a number of appearances around the world, most recently on the island of Xia. He then gained the loyalty of a huge colony of Zyglak (along with the The Zyglak King), the former Brotherhood servants known as "Titan" and "Warrior", as well as the Dark Hunter known as "Stealth". They grew to be one of the most strongest armies on earth, known as the Army of "Conqueror", and started a campaign against the League of Six Kingdoms, known as the Battle of the Army of "Conqueror" and the Kingdom of Ehlek. Battle of the Army of "Conqueror" and the Kingdom of Ehlek/Conqueror's Downfall and Destruction As Conqueror led his armies against the League, Ehlek was getting ready to defend himself. Along with his great kingdom of sea creatures, he ambushed Conqueror by breaking up the Bridge of Pridak leading to the League's fortress from the water, causing the death of many. While Conqueror and half of the survivors had crossed the bridge, the other half hadn't. Ehlek's men, armed with Over-Land Breathing Devices, split up and attempted to push both halves into the water. This was a great failure for Conqueror, and, losing many of his men and the generals Titan and Warrior, whom Ehlek's men had slain, he jumped into the water to escape. However, Ehlek, as a much skilled swimmer, caught up with Conqueror and killed him along with all his men there. Conqueror was never seen again, but no one knows if he was an immortal being. Abilities and Traits Conqueror is very cautious of new opponents and rarely underestimates his foes. After a lifetime of hardship, he has also learned never to take unnecessary chances. He is intellegent, a brilliant strategist, and a master of holding a grudge. After being revived, Conqurer's power has grown enormously. His main power is his near-Makuta-level strength. Such power gives him the strength to smash mountains and leap great distances. After his rebirth, he somehow absorbed The Shadowed One's distentegration eyebeam power. Tools Conqurer wields a legendary weapon known as the Staff of Nui. Originally created by Artakha himself, it was stolen by the Brotherhood and ended up in Conqurer's possession when he somehow picked it up in the middle of nowhere. It's full powers are unknown, but it is able to create powerful energy blasts. Conqueror has Protosteel arm-blades which he stole from a Order of Mata Nui member. He also has sharp claws and an electro dagger. Finally, he can launch a Rhotuka from his tail that causes direct stimulation of an opponent's nerve receptors, causing agonizing pain. He is also clad in thick armor that is covered in spikes. Trivia Conqurer was created by user Toa Hydros. Category: TOP Link0505 Conqueror